This invention relates in general to fluid control devices and in particular to a new and useful pressure peak compensator for connection to a pressure liquid line.
Gas dampers to compensate for fluid pressure peaks are known and have proved satisfactory in practice. Such a pressure accumulator connectable to a pressure line conducting liquid is disclosed in German OS No. 2,623,950, for example.
The damping volume of these prior art pressure-peak compensators, however, is small since a small diaphragm amplitude and small diaphragm diameter must be provided to avoid overstressing of the diaphragms and the housing parts. The also known bag or piston accumulators, where the fluid to be conveyed is separated from an opposite spring element, such as a gas cushion, by a bag or a piston, do have a larger damping volume than an accumulator with a fixed diaphragm, however, they either cannot be used for paints or similar abrasive or aggressive liquids; since the material of a bag is not sufficiently resistant, or cannot damp streams with a pulsation below 5 Hz, since a piston is too sluggish in response.